


Things are starting to feel real

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dobinky (Dobby/Winky) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At last.
Relationships: Dobby/Winky (Harry Potter)
Series: Dobinky (Dobby/Winky) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083098





	Things are starting to feel real

Our story starts in Dobby and Winky's house. After a visit to St. Mungo's where the couple discovered the sex of their baby, they're discussing this.

Dobby smiled. "A baby girl, how delightful."

Winky said, "None of this felt real before now, but seeing our baby girl on that screen made everything seem real. This is really happening, we're having a baby!"

Dobby chuckled. "We were always having a baby though, but I get what you mean."

Winky muttered, "After I lost him, I didn't think this day would ever come."

Dobby hugged her and beamed, "Well, here we are."


End file.
